Rebirthing
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: Songfic! No plot really, but it's to Skillet's song, Rebirthing. UlquiHime, just had a little fun with one of my favorite pairings  .


Rebirthing

_**Another UlquiHime fic! Yay! ^.^ I'm obsessed with them a lot…Anyways, this fic will be AU because Ulquiorra comes back. Speaking of, could you read the disclaimer Ulqui?**_

_** Ulquiorra: …..**_

_** Please?**_

_** Ulquiorra: …Fine. HeroofTwilightsgf does not own the characters or the song Rebirthing by Skillet. If she did, I would actually show emotion. **_

_** Yes, you would, Ulqui! Onwards, my good people!**_

~EE*33~

_I lie here, paralytic, inside this soul,_

_ Screaming for you till my throat is numb._

_ I wanna break out, I need a way out_

_ I don't believe that it's gotta be this way. _

_ The worst is waiting, in this womb I'm suffocating. _

The air was filled with crackling lights and electricity. Orihime held on tighter to the man in front of her, tears streaming down her face, even as his blood stained her white Espada uniform.

"Ulquiorra, no! You can't die!" She screamed at him. He stared at her emotionlessly, his face as impassive as always.

"I'm sorry, onna. I cannot live much longer." He coughed weakly, grimacing at the taste of blood in his mouth. Her mouth opened and a loud wail came out as her body was wracked with sobs.

"No, Ulquiorra, you can't leave me!" She whispered. He lifted a pale hand to gently wipe her tears away.

"Goodbye…Ori…hime…" Then without another sound, his brilliant emerald eyes closed and his hand dropped back to his side. Orihime's tears increased tenfold as she screamed his name. She pressed her hands to his chest.

"Souten Kisshun! I reject!"

_ Feel your presence _

_ Filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_ I take you in_

_ I've died_

Pangs of pain wracked his body, causing him to writhe uncontrollably. The image of Orihime's tear-stained face was burned onto the back of his eyelids. Guilt bubbled up in his throat, thumping painfully where his Hollow hole was. Or where it should be, for, on inspection, his hands met flesh.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His chest felt fuller, like there was something added that wasn't there originally. His hand came to rest on the left side of his chest.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Something was there, beating inside his ribcage, pumping blood throughout his body. Pain once more seared through his body, numbing all thoughts but one.

"What has the onna done…?"

_Rebirthing now_

_ I wanna live for love, _

_ Wanna live for you and me_

_ Breathe for the first time now_

_ I come alive somehow_

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime clenched her fists, tears streaming down her face.

"Inoue, face it, he's gone." Ichigo stated bluntly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We should go." He towered over her, his black Shinigami robes fluttering around him, Zangetsu resting against his shoulder, returned to its original form. Orihime stared at the hand he offered disdainfully.

"No! He's alive! I know it!"

"Inoue…"

"Stop saying he's dead!" Her voice had raised a few octaves in her frustration and grief.

"Inoue, you're not thinking rationally. Let's go home before the Hollows come to devour his soul." Ichigo grabbed her wrist, but she jerked it out of his grasp. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, throwing herself at Ulquiorra, who looked even paler in death than in life.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He yelled back. "He's a dead Arrancar that kidnapped you! Why would you want to stay with him?"

"I-I…" Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Tears continued streaming down her face as she silently explained herself.

"Inoue?"

"S-Stockholm…S-Syndrome…" She finally whispered. Ichigo's face darkened in rage.

"Inoue, how could you betray us like that?" His grip on Zangetsu tightened as the white wrappings fell away. He pointed the zanpakuto at the orange-haired girl and, ultimately, the Arrancar behind her.

"Ichigo…?"

"Move out of the way, Inoue." He ordered coldly. Orihime shook her head vehemently.

"I won't let you hurt him." She tilted up her chin in defiance.

"Then I'll make you move." Ichigo snarled, grabbing her wrist and jerking her hard.

"No!"

_Rebirthing now_

_ I wanna live my life_

_ Wanna give you everything_

_ Breathe for the first time now_

_ I come alive somehow_

_ (Right now, Right now)_

His sense of hearing had become better as life slowly returned to his body.

"Move out of the way, Inoue." That was the scum Shinigami Kurosaki.

"I won't let you hurt him." His onna insisted. Ulquiorra's newly-formed heart swelled, which he instantly beat down so as to not ruin his emotionless streak.

"Then I'll make you move."

"No!" The onna screamed. In an instant, his emerald eyes had snapped open, and he had jumped up, drawing out Murcielago just in time to deflect Kurosaki's zanpakuto.

"What the…?" The Shinigami looked stunned, and Ulquiorra shoved him backwards with Murcielago.

"If you value your life, Shinigami, I suggest that you do not harm the onna." Ulquiorra stated coldly. The Shinigami Kurosaki continued to stare in shock, as if it was a shock that Ulquiorra was alive.

"H-How….?"

"Ulquiorra." Orihime choked out. "Ulquiorra!" She threw herself into his arms, sobbing loudly. He gently wrapped his arms around her trembling frame.

"Onna, do not cry. All is well." He murmured into her hair.

"I-I thought I had lost you…" She sobbed.

"As you can see, I am quite alive." He drew back, and she could see the barest hint of a smirk.

"You…you…" The Shinigami stammered, pointing a crooked finger at the pale former-Espada. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Never underestimate the onna's power, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra stated. With a snap of his fingers, a gargantuan had opened behind the pair.

"Inoue, you can't seriously be thinking of going with him!" Kurosaki protested.

"Goodbye, Ichigo." Orihime stated tonelessly before stepping into the gargantuan with Ulquiorra, the hole zipping up as soon as they had made it in.

_I lie here lifeless in this cocoon_

_ Shedding my skin 'cause I'm ready to_

_ I wanna break out, I found a way out _

_ I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

_ The worst is the waiting_

_ In this womb I'm suffocating_

The dark of the gargantuan was terrifying to Orihime. Ulquiorra's constant presence beside her was the only thing that kept her sane when she walked in these things.

"Onna, I have a question for you." He turned to face her, emerald eyes glimmering despite the dimness of the gargantuan.

"Well, I think I have an answer." She shot back sarcastically, a smile on her lips. The corners of his mouth lifted up in the faintest of smirks.

"I would like to know how you brought me back, if possible." Orihime stopped in the middle of the gargantuan, unable to move. "Orihime?"

"I-I don't know…" She admitted, cringing slightly when he moved closer in a menacing manner. When he stopped in front of her, he slowly raised his hand. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the slap. She started when, instead of a slap, his hand gently cupped her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, catching him with a strange look in his eyes for the briefest of seconds before it disappeared behind his mask.

"What is it, onna?"

"…Nothing, Ulquiorra." She sighed, beginning to walk down the path again, only to be stopped by his cold fingers on her wrist.

"No. There is something." He stated. She turned around, ready to fight if necessary.

"There is nothing, Ulquiorra!" She yelled in his face. Yet he did not flinch. Her gaze fell to the ground beneath their feet, a red hue coloring her cheeks. His fingers gently cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Do you not trust me anymore, Orihime?" He whispered. His face drew ever closer, causing her heart to palpitate faster and faster.

_Feel your presence_

_ Filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_ I take you in_

_ I've died_

"Of course I do." She replied breathlessly. His lips were mere millimeters from hers, his breath mixing with hers.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Was that a whine she detected? She smiled inwardly at his brief show of emotion.

"Because…" She gasped as she felt his lips work at hers, causing any excuse to die on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His hands went to her waist, and she entangled hers in his midnight hair. She pouted when he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Nope." She giggled. His eye twitched, a sign that he was growing annoyed.

"Onna, I don't have time for these games of yours." He said irately. She merely laughed harder. He sighed loudly. "Let's go home, Onna."

"Got it." She looped her arm with his and began dragging him down the pathway. She stopped minutes later so he could open a gargantuan to her house.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

_ Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_

_ Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

_ Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_ Tell me when this fear will end_

_ Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

_ Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime's quiet voice reached his ears. He turned over onto his side, facing her with a curious look in his eyes.

"Yes, Orihime?"

"Do you really want to know what was wrong earlier?" Tears glimmered in her chocolate eyes. He gently reached out and caressed her face.

"You don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter."

"But I want to." Ulquiorra sighed again.

"Very well. Go ahead."

"I just…couldn't bear the thought of losing you…I almost lost you once." She choked out. Ulquiorra's features softened tremendously, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Onna." A small smile played on his lips. "You saved me with your Shun Shun Rikka. And for that, I am indebted to stay by your side forever."

"Oh, you silly goose." Orihime laughed through her tears. "If you didn't stay by my side, I would stay by yours." She leaned closer, and her lips met his. His eyes slid shut, enjoying the comfort of having this wonderful, beautiful onna at his side. Rebirth wasn't so bad after all.

_Rebirthing now_

_ I wanna live for love, _

_ Wanna live for you and me_

_ Breathe for the first time now_

_ I come alive somehow_

_ Rebirthing now_

_ I wanna live my life_

_ Wanna give you everything_

_ Breathe for the first time now_

_ I come alive somehow_

_ I come alive somehow_

_ (Right now)_

_ I come alive somehow_

_ (Right now) _

_ I come alive somehow_

_** Well, here you go! My second UlquiHime fic! I hope you like it! I really think this song fits Ulquiorra, and I had an itch for romance, so I threw in Orihime for fun. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R and Hasta Luego!**_

_**-HeroofTwilightsgf**_


End file.
